Of Peace And War
by atemumana
Summary: Cross Kaien's encounter with Kuran Kaname sparked a conversation with a nasty ending. POST-74. COMPLETE. ONESHOT.


**of peace and war.**

**an odd storytelling.**

**by atemu-mana.**

.

.

.

"Do you honestly think _that_ is able to kill me?"

"Cease!"

.

.

"I refuse."

"I don't understand, Kaname-kun. Why are you going against what we've been working on for all these years? Don't you wish for peace, without wars, humans and vampires together?" he asked, a soft desperate tone given in despair. "Isn't that your wish along with your family?"

"Family...?"

"Yes-"

"Rido, Haruka, Juri and Yuuki - they are not my family."

"What do you mean by that?"

_I stole the life of a child. I didn't have the right to claim myself as part of their family._

_Even if I am the progenitor of the family, it wasn't right to assume that I am one of them._

_I am still a stranger to them - just as how they are to me._

_That itself..._

_...is a fact._

.

.

"Humans and vampires? Did you think I was supporting you all these times?"

"You... You were sincere! You believed that humans and vampires could coexist together!"

"That's true. I did say that to you a long time ago."

"Then, why?"

"Stop sounding too desperate, Cross."

_It isn't yourself._

.

.

"I wasn't the one in love with someone of the opposite species."

"What...?"

"Despite knowing _she_ has a _husband_... and _children_, every _part_ of _you_ is in love with _her_."

_Just as how that person is in love with him, despite being in love with me. Is... she...?_

_Sometimes, love makes you do crazy things._

_Sometimes, you just can't help it but destroy things._

.

.

"Stop manipulating me with those words!"

"I am simply requesting that you let me go."

"So that you can massacre more of your kind? Forget it!"

"Don't interfere."

"Why are you doing this? Answer me properly!"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"What...?"

"It's tiring being tossed here and there. It's tedious being treated as a weakling. I dislike it."

"I... I don't understand."

"Open your eyes and realize the situation, Cross. Even with my support, it is still an unforeseen event. How many of _us_ are willing to support something so fragile when _you_ continue to isolate the species apart? Most of us are old and tired of these peaceful days."

.

.

"I cannot."

"Cross."

"Kill me if you must but be prepared for the terrible consequences, Kaname-kun."

"I've already betrayed her before. What else do I have to prepare? Death? I have."

"Don't. Please, don't destroy her hopes, Kaname-kun. Of all people, you know her best."

"I never know her."

"Don't lie to yourself. You love her! Do you wish to kill her hopes?"

"I am not the one in love with a human."

"But...!"

"Think of it as a punishment - and she deserves it well."

"Kaname...!"

"I don't want to share what's mine with someone else. Thus, I let her go because she's no longer mine. That person can be with her if he wishes to - although, he is still in denial."

"Do you not consider her opinion in this matter?"

"Have you ever considered other people's opinion, especially when it's against your belief?"

_I do not need to wait for an answer, Cross._

_It is obvious._

.

.

_The past should never collide with the present._

_I, who represent the past. That person, who represent the present. _

_We are never meant to be together._

_It is heartbreaking but I rather have my heart broken before she breaks it by herself._

_I won't apologize._

_Since you will never apologize either._

.

.

"I know she'll hate me for doing this but-"

"I appreciate your care for all these years, Cross."

"-I have no other choice but to assasinate you!"

"A hunter's weapon is perfect to murder a Pureblood-"

"Cease now, Kaname-kun, and I'll forget about this conversation."

"-but it's no match with my own strength."

_Cross, do you always assume that people forget easily?_

_That's the cause for your downfall._

.

.

.

Blood splatter.

Sword on the ground.

"I never consider this as a warning."

_If you are willing to end my life..._

_...then I am willing to end yours._

.end

.

.

.

**author's note. **_Kaien isn't dead at the end of this story as far as I'm concerned but he's terribly wounded. However, if given the choice, I will let Kaname kill Kaien for his own pleasure. It's expected that Kaname will receive more ugly reputation if he does that but I doubt he will even give the slightest care about it. It's better to be treated as an enemy since it's easier to unleash whatever nasty plans one have inside one's head._

_I may continue this oneshot with more angst, moody and brooding storylines. _

_I am currently in college so less time for fandom-related stuffs._

_Thank you for reading. Enjoy...?_


End file.
